


The Perfect Day

by ss9512



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9512/pseuds/ss9512
Summary: During a family outing, Oliver, Felicity, and William finally find their groove as a family. Who would have thought a trip to a science museum could be so important?AKA Queen family fluff





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my multi-chapter fic "In Another Life" but I thought I'd take a break with some good, old-fashioned fluff. Let me know what you think, and also feel free to drop in some prompts! I'm always looking for ideas.

It was supposed to be an easy, fun day out for the three of them. William had come to him a few days prior and told him about some special event coming to town, all about rocket ships and space travel. Felicity brightened immediately, instantly excited by the prospect. Oliver agreed to go, thinking it would be nice to relax for a day. 

How wrong he was. From the moment they had arrived, Felicity and William zoomed from exhibit to exhibit, chattering away a mile a minute. Every time they found something new, William would listen to Felicity with rapt attention as she explained...whatever it is they were looking at. He wasn't entirely sure. 

But he had to admit, it was amazing to watch Felicity find her groove with William. He knew she loved his son, but she had confessed to feeling a little lost on the best way to connect with him. Coming in as a stepmother so soon after he lost Samantha was a lot of pressure. So this shared love of theirs for all things science, it was a blessing. 

Oliver trailed a few steps behind them, happy to give them this time together. As he hung back, he watched as Felicity pointed out the particulars of an extensive model of the solar system. As he came up behind them, he could hear Felicity regale him with her lost dreams of being a space explorer.

"Space camp might have been my dream, but I guess it was best I didn't go. That summer was the first time I successfully built a working computer."

William laughed, leaning over to examine the model a bit closer.

"I wanted to go to this science camp once, but I was afraid my friends would think it was stupid. But my mom told me any friends worth having wouldn't care."

Lately, Oliver had noticed William slipping in comments like this, about his mother or his old life, without that same flinch of pain he used to have. Felicity noticed this as well, quickly glancing back at Oliver with a small smile.

"Your mom was completely right." Felicity said.

William looked up at her with an apprehensive expression. Felicity tensed for a moment, before he asked, "Can I go do the spaceship simulation?"

"Of course," Felicity said with a laugh.

William flashed his dad a smile before scampering off to get in line. Oliver leaned against a nearby pillar, pulling on Felicity's arm to draw her to him. She leaned her back against him, as Oliver wrapped an arm over her chest. They stood there quietly for a moment before a thought occurred to Felicity.

"It's alright that I said yes, right?"

"About the spaceship?"

"Yeah."

Felicity could feel him shake with laughter against her.

"Yes, Felicity, of course it is."

She elbowed him, laughing as she said, "Well, I don't know! I'm still figuring out where the line is."

Oliver craned his neck a bit so he could look down at her. 

"I know we're still figuring out exactly how this works. But you're his stepmother, and you're going to be around for the rest of his life. You're allowed to make decisions."

"I just don't want to step on your toes...or, god forbid, make him think I'm trying to replace his mother."

"I think he knows you're not trying to replace Samantha. As for me, I barely know what I'm doing. I'd gladly welcome your help."

Felicity turned in his arms so she could face him, while Oliver dropped his hands so they were clasped behind her lower back. 

"I just...really want to get this right," Felicity said quietly.

"You will. _We_ will. Together."

Felicity smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into his chest. Oliver dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, taking a second to be grateful for this moment.

After a minute, William came bounding back over to them. He started talking excitedly, apparently not bothered by their display of affection. 

"That was awesome!"

Felicity turned immediately, "Did you land the spaceship?"

"Yeah! I mean, I crashed a few times first, but I got there eventually!"

Oliver smiled, glad that William seemed to be having such a nice time. 

"Alright, let's keep going!" Oliver said. 

"Are you sure?" William asked, "If you're not having fun we don't have to stay."

"Hey, all I wanted from today was to spend time with my family. And I'm getting exactly what I wanted, so I could stay here all day." Oliver reassured him. 

William brightened immediately, "Great!"

For the next two hours, Oliver watched as his son and his wife were having what looked like a great time. He had fun, despite his lack of enthusiasm for the subject matter. He even got to steal a kiss from Felicity in the darkness of the planetarium at one point. But he had to say, the highlight of his day came as they neared the end.

William had finally started to wind down, exhausted from the day. They headed back to their car, and as William recounted his favorite parts of the day, he tiredly leaned against Felicity. Oliver watched as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, letting him rest his head on her as they walked. It felt something like a breakthrough, as if one day he'd look back at this day as the one where they finally came together as a family.   

**************************************************************

Later that night, Oliver watched as Felicity moved through her nighttime routine. Just as she pulled a t-shirt over her head, she glanced at him.

"Is there a reason you're just watching me right now?"

Oliver laughed, "I just really love you."

That stopped Felicity in her tracks, as she turned to give him a curious look. 

"And what about me brushing my teeth or taking my make up off reminded you of that?"

Oliver shrugged, "It's everything. The day we had, eating dinner together...now seeing you here, so obviously at home. This is everything I could have ever wanted, even if I'm not sure I deserve it."

Felicity shook her head at his last comment. She walked over to where he was sitting on the bed, climbing onto his lap so her knees bracketed his hips. 

"How many times am I going to have to tell you this?" Felicity said fiercely, "You are the best man I've ever known. Everything we have is because of you."

Oliver scoffed, "I wouldn't have anything without you." 

"We have this life because we are a team. That team includes you, and I'm telling you right now, I wouldn't be here if I didn't know, in my bones, that you were the right person for me," Felicity said, "And William...I know you would give anything, just like I would, to give him his mother back. But you have stepped up, and you're a _good father_. He knows you love him."

Felicity could have sworn she spotted a certain shine in Oliver's eyes, but it was quickly gone from view as Oliver leaned his head into her neck, wrapping his arms around her. Felicity brought her hand up to his head, slowly moving her fingers through his hair. 

"I love you," Oliver's words were muffled against her neck.

Felicity gave a soft laugh, "Back at ya."

Oliver picked his head up to find Felicity's blue eyes staring back at him. Her hands slid down to his face, her thumbs moving over his cheeks. She leaned down, pressing a firm kiss against his lips. He responded in kind, deepening the kiss, trying to pour everything he felt into it. One hand moved into her hair while the other wrapped itself around her waist. After a few moments, Felicity pulled back. Oliver moved his lips down to her neck, her collarbone, listening to her pants as he continued. After a minute, Felicity dragged his face back up to hers. 

In that moment, looking at Felicity, Oliver felt so blissfully happy he couldn't contain the smile on his face. She returned his smile as she kissed him again. They moved together seamlessly, Felicity moving her legs so they locked behind Oliver's back. He held her tight against him before lifting up just enough to flip them over, never breaking their kiss. As Oliver settled between her legs, he felt her lips pull back as Felicity laughed. 

"You know we have to be quiet this time, right?"

Oliver smirked at her, "We both know I'm not the problem."

Felicity reddened slightly before continuing in a defensive voice, "I can be quiet!"

"Hmm," Oliver hummed as he brought his lips down to gently press against the base of her neck, "Well I think you should prove it to me."

Oliver would remind her the next time she claimed she could stay quiet that she had not, even in the slightest, proved Oliver wrong. 


End file.
